halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle-B115
|specialty = Sniper|battles = *Operation: TORPEDO *Raid of Falaknuma *Battle of Earth **Battle of Zanzibar *First Battle of Requiem *Second Battle of Requiem|status = Active|class = Spartan-III Beta Company}} Kyle-B115, also known as King and formerly Ensign Two, is a Spartan-III still in service. He is usually tasked with assassination missions or to supply cover fire, thanks to his excellent skill with a sniper rifle. He also is tasked to train new recruits, training both the Spartans of Delta Company and multiple Spartan-IVs. His personal rifle is an SRS99-S5-B AM he customized and called "Chupacabra." His nickname comes from him always taking the high ground, and is based off the phrase "King of the hill." Biography Early Life Kyle was born on Arcadia on May 13th, 2532. His mother managed to survive the Battle of Arcadia in 2531, however his father, an Arcadian Patrol officer, died in Pirth City when crushed by falling rubble. He was conscripted into Beta Company in 2539, at age 7. Training Operation: TORPEDO Trained in the skills to become a sniper, Kyle stayed in the back during Operation: TORPEDO, giving supportive fire to the Spartans advancing toward the refinery. His quick thinking allowed him to get back to the exfiltration craft and escape the explosion, although the rest of his team died in the event. ENSIGN Team Two years after Operation: TORPEDO, he was assigned to ENSIGN Team, at age 15. As a member of ENSIGN, he participated in assassination missions to eliminate Covenant commanders. Shortly after, in 2550, he was reassigned, and was replaced by Will-G222 two years later. Raid of Falaknuma He was sent to Falaknuma, the final resting place of The Rubble. Stationed there for two years, he helped recruit Marines to help fight the Covenant, as well as stopped Rebel presence there in the Raid of Falaknuma. During the Raid of Falaknuma, Kyle gave sniper support to the marines and ODSTs in the compound. Out of the 52 Insurrectionist casualties, approximately 20 were killed by him. Battle of Zanzibar Called back to Earth in October of 2552 to protect the homeworld, he participated in the Battle of Earth, where he provided sniper support to Marine squads in Zanzibar, south of New Mombasa. He temporarily reunited with ENSIGN Team when they were also tasked with defending Zanzibar. Deployed somewhere west of the Zanzibar Power Generation Facility alongside multiple marine squads. He quickly was overrun by heavy Covenant forces, and he was forced to retreat alongside the marines. They accessed the compound through the west gate, and regrouped with ENSIGN Team and an ODST squad. They managed to fend of the attack long enough for Kyle to set charges alongside Victor on the three gates. The explosives detonated, collapsing the gateways, halting any advance into the facility. Delta Company After the Human-Covenant War, Kyle was reassigned to the top-secret project to train the Spartan-IIIs of Delta Company. Over time, he was promoted to Commander to train the new Spartan-IIIs. Unlike Kurt-051, who was marked as MIA and given a new identity, Kyle was still officially active during the training of the Deltas. Records show him assigned to the fictional Operation: INCOGNITO during this time period. UNSC Infinity In 2557, he was reassigned to the UNSC Infinity, where he was given his iconic Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5-B Anti-Matériel. First Battle of Requiem Second Battle of Requiem Skills and Drawbacks Skills Kyle is skilled in many ways, many of which are listed below: * Sniping: Kyle is exceptionally skilled with a sniper rifle, but can still eliminate targets at long range with medium-to-long range weapons such as a DMR or Battle Rifle. He can also shoot while on the move, even able to hit some larger targets while riding in a Warthog. * Stealth: Not only does Kyle's modified SPI armor blend in to a multitude of environments, but he also is trained in ways to avoid conflict and get to a better sniping position. * Agility: Kyle is trained to be agile in many situations, such as dodging slow moving projectiles as well as climbing rock faces. * Dexterity: Quick on the reload, and even fast enough to pull out his M6K from the butt of his SRS99-S5-B AM to stop someone from stabbing him. * Quick Thinking: Kyle is able to make important decisions quickly. He may hear a warthog coming, and almost immediately set up an explosive along the path and get to an ambush spot. * Training: Kyle is exceptional at training soldiers. He helped train the Spartan-IIIs of Delta Company and the Spartan-IVs on the UNSC Infinity. Drawbacks Kyle, however, is also not good in some circumstances, such as the ones listed below: * Hand to Hand Combat: Trained to be a sniper, Kyle is not that great at Hand to Hand Combat, however he makes up for it with skill in close range firearms such as shotguns, as well as some skill with his combat knife. * Tracking: Even though he has participated in assassination missions, in order to actually find where the target is (where on an island for instance), he relies on the information supplied to him from sources such as ONI. * Resourcefulness: Kyle isn't the best when it comes to using what he has to do things that they weren't designed to do. He may look over the fact that a piece of shrapnel can be used as a weapon for instance. Gear Kyle almost always carries the same gear with him into the field: * His modified SPI Mark II armor * His SRS99-S5-B AM, nicknamed "Chupacabra" * An M6K Handgun * A BR85N Service Rifle or a MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System * Two Fragmentation Grenades * A Combat Knife * A M168 Demolition Charge or two C-7 Foaming Explosives Trivia * Operation: INCOGNITO is a fictional operation in which Kyle and Ren-072 would have spent the five year period hidden behind Remnant lines, with little radio contact. They would observe the Remnant troops to learn their strategy and tactics, in which ONI would use to counter future assaults by the Remnants. This mission never occurred, as Kyle and Ren were actually training the Deltas at the time. * He enjoys watching SWAT and Shotty Snipers matches in War Games, but he hasn't participated in them since 2559. *He is a playable character in one level of Halo: ENSIGN. *He has always carried an explosive with him into the field since the Battle of Zanzibar, in which he successfully halted a Covenant assault with charges carried by the marines he was with. Behind The Scenes *Despite the similarities in nickname and service tag with the creator, Kyle is not based off him directly. His SRS99-S5-B AM was originally created as a design for the author, and then Kyle was created based off of the already created design of the SRS99-S5-B AM (Ex: Etchings of "King" and "115"). Category:Delta Company Category:Beta Company